


The three beasts

by Rook_Rabble



Category: Danish Folklore - Fandom
Genre: Child Death, Raven - Freeform, ghost animal, horse, pig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_Rabble/pseuds/Rook_Rabble
Summary: These three creatures have their origin of Bornholm, and each of them with its warning of horrors, whether it death, the weather or an unwanted ride. Meet the creepy creatures that haunted the island for centuries.





	The three beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Phrases with underlined __________ are my comments.
> 
> Bad horse weather  
> Death would come on black wings  
> Nightride in wood

**The Brook horse**

To this day, the old waterway still runs through Gudhjem. At the brook lived a horse, a white horse, and therefore called the Brook- horse. (On Bornholm he is called ''å-hesten = Creek horse''. It's first when we comes to Zealand and Sweden, where it's known as brook-horse or (Bække-hesten) When the fishermen came to the sea in the morning after the herring yarns, and if they met the brook horse, they'll turned around and go home again, for the horse warned of bad weather or thunderstorms, and they showd grand respect for it. ''Yeah he might sound like the Scottish kelpie, but on Bornholm, the creek-horse only warns you, of the weather.''

**The Death-raven**

_**He only takes the best, but it is not your wheat or eggs he longs for, only the most precious you have, a child's soul.** _

It was a lovely summer day out in the countryside. On the farm, the day's work went smoothly. Suddenly there came big black clouds covering the sun, it got cold, and the farmer saw a big black raven coming flying over the property. The cried so ugly as it circled three times over the property. He thought it was scary and followed it with his eyes as it flew out, toward the neighbor's and a third estate where the same happened. It was melancholy, but the good weather came back and soon he forgot about the black raven. But when three months had passed, three deaths suddenly occurred. At each of the three properties where the raven had circled, a child died. It was the Death-raven (in Danish Døderaven) who warned.

**The Gryne-sow**

At the place where the Gryne-brook near Svaneke is located, there lived a really big pig, which got the name Gryne-sow (named after brook). You could risk meeting her if you passed the brook at midnight. Children had been told horrible stories about it and it was very scared. When they should - pass for example after a Christmas tree party. After such a Christmas tree party in the congregation, you were happy to accompany several of the families on you trip home, because everyone was afraid of the dark. And then there was an evening where they came to the place where the brook passed through. Suddenly they see a big pig coming from inside the bush. It was the Gryne-sow, and they push together and dare not say a word. The sow goes down towards them, walks between them and disappears just as quietly, but no one dares to look after her. It has been told that if you speak on the spot where she appears, you are enchanted. It had happened, you knew. Another time, at midnight, a man was walking. When he reached the place where the brook passes, he saw vary clearly that there was a great sow walking by, but he was not superstitious, so he made fun of her. It was just something superstitious nonsens, people said. That was his last words. ''I've no idea what he said to that pig, but it must have been pretty bad'' It suddenly became dark, and heavy clouds stretched over the stars in the sky. He had been bewitched and suddenly he did not know where he was, but all at once he found himself riding on the sow. He could do nothing, he rode and rode all night in the woods, right until the daylight began, and then he found himself standing strangely enough, at the same place where he started, sow have vanish and so his marbles. Since that day, he did not dare go alone at the Gryne-brook, only with other people, and he never dared to say a word again. ''My god!, think that your last words should be some stupid, nonsenseble words, and meant for a pig!''


End file.
